Pounding Hearts
by Flygonrulz
Summary: May goes travelling on her own in the Mirayan islandsbut not for long! Joined by Drew, his twin sister, Ria and Robert, they travel across the region, making alliances, enemies, friends and even loves. What will happen along their quest? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's time I brought this back. I've been so bored. No fics! No good things to get me stuck into! I was reading it, reflecting my own thoughts the other day when I just thought: "Hey. These reviews are good. I want to do a travel fic again." So here we are.

I'm trying to stretch my length, describing more and more and putting explanations in. I've set myself a goal that one day, I will try and be good enough to be...well, it's hard to explain. I want to achieve and to make myself better. So this is an experience. An experiment, on what I can do. Now this may result in you having to wait longer for a chapter but I hope you will stay along with it.

Pounding Hearts

Chapter One

"At The Beginning"

No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is the road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever a  
Wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the story's through  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you.  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreamin' how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is the road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever a  
Wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the story's through  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you.  
Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Help me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dreams will live on  
I've been waiting too long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart.

And life is the road   
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever a  
Wonderful journey.   
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the story's through  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you.

Life is the road and  
I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

And life is the road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you.

_Guide to The Mirayan Islands!_

_Narrated By Suki Ramirez_

_Filmed By Tom Brenham_

_Part One_

_Beginner's Point_

_Beginner's point is the place where everybody comes after getting here, as it is the only place you can get into the Mirayan Islands from as everywhere else is blocked off by whirlpools! You can only get here by ferry, as the Mirayan Islands are surrounded by water, seeing as they're islands!_

_It takes three and a half hours on the ferry to get from Sinnoh to here, 5 hours from Hoenn, 7 hours from Johto, 10 from Kanto and a minute half an hour if you live in Orre like my partner, Tom!_

_Anyway! Beginner's point is point shaped and is the first island in the Mirayan Islands where you can compete for a ribbon! The Mirayan Islands are only open to Coordinators but Trainers can come and support, too! Beginner's point only has one town, as it is quite small, but the city is one of the biggest in the region! It has over 200 restaurants, 5 shopping malls and 50 boutiques!_

Well, if you want more information, go to our website! See you next week when we'll be doing Linear City on Moonstone Island!

A seventeen-year-old girl sat down in the Beginner's Point Park. All around her, people were talking, playing, training, and meeting up with friends and such. She sighed, took off her socks and shoes and dunked her feet off the pier and into the crystalline water. It was cool and replenished her sore feet. She sighed and looked around.

There was a girl and a boy, playing frisbee while their parents watched. This reminded her of her mother and father, Norman and Caroline, and her brother, Max, who were in Hoenn now: apart from Max. There was a group of friends that looked like they were starting a journey, but they were laughing, joking and talking while eating ice cream. This reminded her of her friends, Ash and Brock. Max was in Kanto, where he was competing against gyms with his trusty Ralts, Brock was in Lillycove with his new girlfriend-the Lillycove Joy, and Ash had finally achieved his goal. He had become a pokemon master. He had won the Sinnoh Pokemon League Championship and had been at the Elite Four Headquarters, as a new member, for the past few years. Luckily, they all kept in touch, with Ash more, surprisingly as her brother was always rushing about too much to call.

There was one more scene she had noticed, though. A man and a woman, around her age, sitting on a bench together. They were hugging one another and playing around with each other's hair. She didn't know why…but this reminded her of herself and probably one of the people she missed the most…someone she hadn't seen since she left Johto to take a break with her family.

After spending a year in Johto, until she was thirteen, she said goodbye to one of the most important people in her life. She loved how he would surprise her by just…popping up; sometimes in the most random places, like in the middle of the forest or outside her door just…waiting. For her. She came second in the Grand Festival to him and after that…after loosing to him so many times, she just took a break for a year. Until she was fourteen

She then headed to Sinnoh, to compete in contests and to maybe find him. But there was no hope. She failed to see him and she was miserable. Without a challenge. She won the Grand Festival with ease and cried that night. Usually, after every single Grand Festival, He would be there, telling her where he would be and sometimes praising her. But he was gone. She looked for him in Orre, but that was no use, either. She won the ribbon cup for that year as well. Two Ribbon cups; two miserable adventures without him.

She sighed once again and gazed down into the water, reflecting her tearful face. A droplet of water fell from her face and landed into the water, creating ripples that spread and spread into the lake so she couldn't see herself anymore. When they died down, she saw a smirking face behind her, reflected into her sapphire eyes from the water. And she was so surprised that she very nearly fell into the water.

'D-D-Drew?!'

May's POV

Oh my god. He's here. He' actually here! After two years I've finally found him! I can't help it! I rush up and jump on him. Literally. I immediately put my hands round his neck and hug him. He's so tall! My feet are up in the air now and…we're falling! Good thing I left my purse and all my stuff on the pier because we're going in the lake!

Normal POV

SPAAAAASH!

'Ugh! May, while it's nice to see you too, I think that was a tad overboard.' Drew smirked at May, pulling himself out of the water and onto the pier. The water is surprisingly deep-even for him and his six foot height it would pass ver his head, which was probably why May with her tiny height was struggling. Drew bent down and picked her up from her armpits. He only just realised what he was almost touching when May was out of the water. He blushed.

He noticed May had grown her hair down to her waist and, although she was still the same height as she was when they were in Johto (which was pretty darn small) she has become more…developed. Which was probably why he blushed. Her hips were now quite curvy, as were her…um…he blushed more at that thought.

May had also noticed Drew, as she lay on her belly. His green hair was as unruly and as…green as it was the last time but he had changed a lot. Even his voice had changed. He was about two heads taller than May and she could see a hint of muscle on his neck…his arms…his legs…his chest…she could feel herself burning up

'Drew!' She managed to muster a word. And, of course, it had to be his name. She wracked her brains of something to say but came out with nothing.

'Great! After three years of being away from him and two of them trying to find him, I finally find him and I have nothing to say! I am such an idiot! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!!!' She thought to herself.

'Um…how are you?' She eventually came out with.

'IDIOTIC MORON HEAD!!!' She mentally kicked herself.

'So, you haven't seen ol' wonderful me in three years and that's all you have to say?' He said to her.

'Crap.' She cursed.

'I thought we were a little more than that.' He turned to her, smirking.

'Double crap!'

'I thought, after all those years of seeing each other we had some sort of a connection…' He said, moving closer.

'HE KNOWS!!! DARN ME!!!'

'A spark…' He was closer and now he was whispering to her.

'OH MY GAWD!!!'

'…Only kidding,' He finished. May's mouth almost fell open. He laughed. 'I can't believe you actually thought I liked YOU!!!' he laughed. May was getting infuriated. 'I mean, me and yo-'

'IDIOTIC STUPID HEAD!!!' May yelled at him. People were staring at her as she sat up, eyes ablaze. 'You meanie! Don't DO that to me!!!'

'Whoa there, settle down!' Drew replied.

'NO! You had me all uncomfortable and it was for a prank!'

'C'mon, May! Take a joke! We're friends and all!'

'IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND THEN YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME AFTER SEEING ME FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THREE YEARS!' May exploded. She held back tears as she said this.

'May, I didn't mean it! Now calm down! I mi-' Drew began to say. But it was too late. May had stood up and stormed off. Drew sighed.

'…Maybe I was a little too harsh on her…'

She ran, her brown hair streaming after her and tears falling down her face. She pushed the doors open to get into the place of her destination: the pokemon center. She went up to one of the green videophones, put a silver coin in the slot, picked up the receiver and dialled a number she knew too well. A minute later, a red haired man picked up and smiled.

'Hey, May,' he said. May smiled slightly. 'What's up? Do you need Ash?' He asked. The tears were coming again slightly. She wiped her left eye.

'Yeah,' May said. 'Just tell him it's about a green haired guy. One of our old friends.' She sniffed. Lance smiled softly and she saw him disappear from the screen. She sighed and opened up her PokeNav. She clicked on the pictures page and came to the start. She almost burst into tears of all the happy memories there.

There was a picture of Ash alone, Ash and Pikachu, Ash, Pikachu and herself, there was a picture she had snapped of her brother while he was sleeping, one of brock cooking, one of Misty, and one of Ash and Misty (Ash was blushing as he was hugging Misty and she laughed at that) and there was one of them all together. Pikachu was on May's head, her brother was sat at her feet, Brock was stood above them all and Ash was next to May. That was all she had of her time with Ash and Brock. Then it was the Johto pictures…

There was a picture of Soledad and herself. Soledad was always there for her and May had a slight suspicion that she knew how she felt for Drew…she clicked through the pictures of everyone until she found him…they were smiling and in the picture…together. She burst into tears.

'Ash!' Lance yelled. The raven-haired boy he was addressing was training with his Pikachu. He turned to the red head. 'May for ya. She say's it's about some green haired dude and she's crying about it.'

'Oh no,' Ash said. 'Drew's done something to upset her…I don't think they've seen each other for a while, either…ouch.'

'Drew? You mean that famous coordinator?' Lance asked. Ash nodded.

'He's May's rival. Gives her roses and advise…on a good day.'

'Well it seems like someone likes May.' Lance mused to himself.

'Really?' Ash said. He then paused. 'Who?'

'Drew, you dolt!' Lance yelled, irritated. 'Now get your butt to the phone! May's waiting and crying, remember!!!' Ash then ran to the phone, afraid. Pikachu clung to his arm as he did so as his trainer was running in fear of angry-Lance.

'May?' Ash said. He saw she was crying.

'Ash…' She said. '…WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!' She let out a huge cry.

'May, May, May! Come on it'll be okay!'

'Pika pika!' His companion soothed. May stopped and sniffed.

'It's Drew! I see him for the first time in three years and he's back to his obnoxious ways!'

'Yeah, well Drew's an idiotic, stuck up moron!' Ash laughed. May smiled at him. Little did they know, Drew was watching behind a pillar. He sighed.

'Oh! I gotta go, May! Duty calls' Ash said. May smiled at him and the screen blacked out. She turned around and bumped into someone, and was about to fall down when they grabbed her waist. She looked up; it was Drew!

'AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!' She yelled. He was so surprised that he dropped her. 'Ow!!! Floor…back…pain, not good!' He helped her to her feet.

'May, I'm sorry…about what happened in the park…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Like you said I'm a…Idiotic stupid-head.' He said. May felt as if something had lifted her soul in the air.

'Drew…thank you.' She said.

'A-and to make up for what I said, how would you like to travel with me? We never got around to it in Johto and frankly…I missed you.'

'Drew, I missed you too…' May grinned. 'But then again, I won two Ribbon cups!' She then remembered what he had said before. 'Travel? With you? Really?' Drew nodded. She smiled and jumped up to hug him again, but this time she didn't knock him over and there was no water. Drew blushed and put May down.

'I'm taking it that's a yes?' He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Pounding Hearts

Chapter Two

"Karaoke Superstars"

Turn up the car radio  
We can be karaoke superstars  
karaoke superstars

Red rover red rover please let me come over  
Who made you queen for a day and us court to rule over  
Last to be chosen will I be here left over  
Well it's alright  
Maybe it's alright maybe it's  
I feel alone  
I feel unseen  
I feel marked down I just get my keys...

Turn up the car radio  
We can be karaoke superstars  
Doesn't matter what they think  
When we're driving in my car

Red rover red rover I don't wanna come over cut me  
Down to your size  
So you can tower me over it only works if I care  
And if I don't your reign's over  
And it's alright, maybe it's alright  
Maybe it's I am alone  
I am unleashed, I define myself  
I just get my keys...  
and we can

Turn up the car radio  
We can be karaoke superstars  
Doesn't matter what they think  
When we're driving in my car

Red rover red rover if you want to then come over  
It's a no critic car  
So there's no one to win over be your own superstar  
When the voting is over and  
We're alright, baby we're alright…Baby we're alright...Baby we're alright..

Turn up the car radio  
We can be karaoke superstars  
Doesn't matter what they think  
If we don't think about it 

We can be superstars.

After finally coming to terms that Drew was actually travelling with her, May and Drew set off for the desk containing the Joy, much to Drew's discomfort. May could tell he didn't like Pokemon Centres, but she just smiled mischievously. She then looked forward, and, along with Drew, froze. It was the Joy! She looked perhaps the complete opposite of every other Joy on the planet!

Her pink hair was out of the traditional loopy fashion that swept all centres, she was out of the poofy dress uniform and into a red spaghetti shirt and tight blue jeans that were ripped in a few places, she had her feet up on the desk and was reading a book entitled "Love From Afar". She also had sparkling green eyes and a badge on her shirt saying: "MY NAME IS ATHENA, NOT JOY!" on it. She looked up at them, gave a small smile and put her book down the book flat on that page she was on.

'Hi,' She said, standing up. 'I'm Athena and I'm the "Joy" at the moment while my mom is out on an emergency. Can I get you anything?' She asked, with air quotations at the "Joy" part.

'Um is your name really Ath-' May asked, but Drew clapped a hand over her mouth. Her muffled words sounded out, but then stopped. Athena just laughed.

'I get that all the time!' She said. Drew paused, with his hand still over May's mouth…until she licked it. He retreated in disgust and wiped it on his shirt. Athena giggled. 'My name IS actually Athena. My mom said she got bored of everybody being called Joy so she named me after the goddess of wisdom.'

'Um and why are you not in a uniform?' May asked again. Drew didn't bother to stop her this time due to the whole hand-licking thing.

'Well…I'm not a nurse.' Athena said.

'Not a nurse?' Drew said.

'But every Joy's a nurse!' May said with a lot more shock in her voice.

'Well I'm actually a coordinator,' She smiled. I won the last ribbon cup here and I'm taking a break until next season. I'll be eighteen then and I'll go to Hoenn.'

'Hey, that's where I used to live!' May said, laughing. 'Petleburg City! My dad's the gym leader there, too!'

'Uh, May we need a room, remember?' Drew said. May blushed.

'Sorry! I forgot completely!' She said. Athena looked towards a computer screen and, with a few mouse clicks she turned to them again.

'Yup. Only one room left actually...two beds, seaside view…ah,' She smiled at them. 'Another couple left yesterday and their beds are pushed together now.'

'Uhhh…me and May aren't a couple.' Drew said, blushing. He accidentally caught May's eyes; they then looked at each other for a second and stared in the opposite direction to one another, blushing. Athena giggled.

'Sorry. Anyway, their beds are pushed together so you MIGHT,' She stressed on might, looking at Drew with a glint in her green eyes. 'Want to push them apart.' She then handed May a key with "153" engraved on it.

'We will!' May smiled.

'Thanks…' Drew muttered, still miffed from the "May and him being a couple" thing. He and May walked to their room in silence, which bugged May.

'Here we are,' He said, bringing her out of her trance. He paused. 'May.'

'Yeah?'

'You have the key, remember.' He said, a little irritated. May scowled at him and opened the door. Not surprisingly, the two beds were pushed together, just like Athena had said. Drew put his bag in the wardrobe. 'Come on, time to get to work.' He said. May followed suit and they walked over to the beds. They both went to one.

'Okay, on three,' May said. 'One…two…three!' She shouted. Her and Drew pulled on the beds but with no avail. They tried again a couple of times but it still didn't work. Drew sat down and sighed heavily.

'I'm gradually loosing the will to live doing this,' May giggled at that. 'Ugh. I cannot be bothered to do this right now. Besides, it's getting late.' He said, lying on the bed as he did so. May joined him and for about a minute, there was complete silence in the room. Until May came up with a plan.

'Lets go out!' She exclaimed. Drew looked at her weirdly. 'Not like that, stupid!!!' She yelled, blushing. 'I mean, go into town! I heard there are tones of things to do here and we've just got here!' Drew paused a second.

'Okay. We'll go to dinner and do something after that. I'll get dressed in here and you go in the bathroom, I'll knock when you can come out.' May agreed happily and went to her bag. She rifled through it and rushed to the bathroom with a little red and black bundle with some shoes. Drew sighed at May's hyperness and got something to get changed into as well. He then stopped for a second.

'Why am I nervous? I mean it's only dinner…maybe it's something to do with the fact that May's getting dressed in the other room…no! We have a wall in between us! A solid wall!' He thought, angry at his subconscious mind. He sighed again and got dressed.

'May, you ready?' Drew asked, tapping on the plain white door to the girl inside.

'Just putting on the finishing touches!' She sounded out.

'Finishing touches?'

'Make up, you idiot!' She said. The door then sprung open and Drew stepped back quickly. He then gawped at the sight in front of him as she put away a lipstick in her bag.

She looked awe striking, beautiful, cute, divine-there was probably a description for every letter of the alphabet for how she looked. She was wearing a V-neck dress that went up to about a third of her thighs with the top half red and the skirt black, had black ankle boots on and had her beautiful brown hair in a ponytail with a…a…rose behind her ear. It was fake and obviously he hadn't given it to her but still, it was a rose. His signature goodbye to her.

'You ready to go?' She asked, snapping him out of his trance. May noticed that he looked pretty good, too. He had on black jeans and a whit T-shirt, with his violet jacket on top. His hair was a complete mess (as per usual) but that was the way she liked it. He nodded and they went out, locking the door behind them. May stowed away the key in her black handbag and they walked downstairs where Athena was still there. She had finished Love from Afar and was now reading an even thicker book called Sunrise To Sunset. She seemed to be halfway through.

'Still here?' Drew asked her. She looked up.

'Yeah. Must be bad over in Moonstone because she usually comes home after an hour or so. You two going to dinner?' She asked.

'Yeah, we're going to look around and see if there's anything to do after.' May replied. Athena grinned.

'I know a place you'll love!' She exclaimed. 'La chocolate! It's a karaoke bar that sells the best chocolate milkshakes in all of The Mirayan islands!' Drew saw May's eyes light up. He smiled.

'Sure, but we don't know where it is.' He said. Athena shrugged.

'It's in the center of it all…I could show you if you want.'

'Yeah!' May exclaimed. 'Athena, that would be great! I'd love to sing and those milkshakes sound delicious! Why don't you come with us?!'

'May! I barely know you!' Athena said. 'Besides, I need to watch the counter.'

'How many people have come since we first got here?' Drew asked.

'None but-'

'But nothing! Put on a piece of paper how to use the auto healer and come with us!' Drew laughed. 'it's simple!'

'But I could get in trouble with my mom!'

'Not if they use the Auto Healer! They'll be happy, you come with us we have a great time!' May pleaded. 'Please?'

Athena paused, but then grinned.

'Fine. Besides, there's something I like about you too. Maybe it's because you're coordinators too but I like you.' May grinned and hugged her over the table.

'We'll be back at nine and we'll party 'til midnight! Woo!' May exclaimed. Drew inwardly laughed at the tiny brunette's crazy antics. Athena grinned.

'Okay! It's eight now so hurry up or I'm leaving without you!' She said. May grinned and pulled Drew out of the center. Athena giggled again as they went out, put down her book and went up to her room to change.

May fidgeted a little in her seat, which was not unnoticed by Drew. He could tell she was uncomfortable, but didn't know why. They were sat in probably one of the most expensive restraints in town and were both looking at menus.

'Drew aren't these things a little…pricey? A bottle of water is five dollars here! Can you afford it?' She asked. Ah.

'May, I took you here; I said I'd pay. I wouldn't say that if I couldn't afford it. I have plenty of money. I'm sure my wallet can withstand your gluttonous appetite.' Drew said to her.

'Are you sure? I guess seeing as you're paying for dinner I'll pay for milkshakes at the bar.' She replied, putting down her menu. Obviously, she wasn't going to budge about this, but that was how typically stubborn May Maple was.

'See anything you want?' Drew asked her, trying to strike up a conversation.

'Yeah, it's the Spaghetti Carbonara. I hear it's really nice.' May said back to him. Drew could sense she was still uncomfortable as he looked at his watch: they had been out for twenty minutes. He called over a waiter.

He was the posh type, with gelled back hair, a black suit and really ugly shoes.

'Hello sir, miss. May I take your orders?' He said, whipping out a PDA from the pocket of his suit. He took down their orders and, twenty minutes later, the meals arrived. They only had another twenty minutes to finish and get to the pokemon center, so they rushed in eating (which gave May violet hiccups) paid the bill and ran out the door as quickly as possible. They got to the pokemon center and saw Athena outside. May ran up to her.

'Athena, you look so pretty!' May said to her. Athena was wearing a black square cut top, a chunky brown belt and dark blue jeans. She blushed a little.

'It's nothing, just something I threw together. Anyway, lets go do some karaoke!' She said. May hung backl a little as they began walking.

'Drew?' She asked. He looked at her. 'Are you going to sing?'

'I think karaoke is stupid.' He replied, flicking his hair. May looked saddened.

'I'm sure you'll have a great time, Drew! I bet you have a great voice and if you go first, they'll love you!' She said. 'Please?! It'll make me happy and it'll make me shut up as well. I know you're always saying I have a big mouth…' Drew looked at her.

'You have a big mouth but I'm sure it'll be the source for some good singing. I'll sing. Maybe we can even do a duet some time.' Drew said. May's eyes twinkled like diamonds and she looked so happy that Drew just had to smile. They entered the large building; where there were small black tables dotted everywhere.

'Harley, get off the table before I cripple you!!!' A loud voice sounded above the music. The singing didn't start yet, so nobody was interrupted. May and Drew looked over to see a certain purple haired coordinator dancing on a table.

'R-E-S-P-E-C-T FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TOOOOO MEEEEEEE!' He yelled, wiggling his green-clad hips around so much he nearly fell down. A short yet curvy person then yanked him down. 'Heeeey! Ria, don't be such a party pooper.' He said.

'Harley?' May blurted out. She regretted it when suddenly he turned and ran up to her.

'Maaaaay! How ya doing here tonight! I see you and your little toy-boy are going to sing!' He said. He smelt like sugar, and a lot of it. The girl then made their way over to them. It was then that May and Drew realised she had emerald green hair and eyes. She was wearing a loose, black long sleeved top and a faded blue denim miniskirt with black knee boots.

'Harley, stop being so hyper! You're sugar-high and…Andrew?!?' She said with a gasp, looking at Drew.

'Andrea?!?' Drew said to her, with equal shock.

'You know her?' May asked him.

'Know me? I haven't seen you in eight years, Drew!' Drew was speechless. The girl let out a melodious laugh. 'Well aren't you going to say hello to your twin sister?'

'T…twin?' Was what May was only able to say. With Harley dancing around in circles, and Athena ordering milkshakes, May was probably the only one in the group that was confused out of her mind.


End file.
